Forever Red: The Second Mission
by RedMysticRanger
Summary: Based in the year 2007,a new powerful enemy arises ready to destroy Earth. It will take more than the Overdrive Rangers to stop this evil terror,allies will be formed zords will clash, enemies will rule, can the rangers stop this evil or will terror rise.
1. The Discovery

FOREVER RED:

THE SECOND MISSION

Chapter 1 – The Discovery

Sunday, July 22, 2007

Andrew Hartford's Mansion

"Heads" called Dax Blue Overdrive Ranger, as he threw a small ball down the hallway of the mansion, almost hitting Spenser, the butler of the mansion. The ball landed in the hands of the Red Overdrive Ranger, Mack. Both Dax and Mack sighed with relief at the cost of hitting there friend and butler Spenser. The butler patted his bald patch and rolled his eyes.

"If you are going to play ball, play outside, not inside where someone could get hurt" he said continuing walking down the corridor.

He suddenly whispered under is breath "I should really ask for a raise, for what I do around here, I mean honestly".

Tyzonne and Ronnie walked into the room with Dax and Mack.

"Man, she is one tough cookie when it comes to air hockey!" Tyzonne said as he sat down on the sofa looking at his successor.

Ronnie gave little laugh and sat down on the sofa with Tyzonne putting her hand on his shoulder "Well, you weren't that bad, I only beat you by twelve points".

Will walked into the room giving a shocking laugh to his teammates. "Dude, warn me next time you walk into a room laughing out loud" said a frightened Dax holding onto Ronnie.

Will rolled his eyes and sat next to Tyzonne "Hey, where is Rose?" Will asked. The other rangers looked around but couldn't see their fellow Pink Overdrive Ranger.

Andrew Hartford walked into the room with his rangers and a worried look on his face. "What's going on Mr. Hartford?" asked Will.

Mr. Hartford started strolling around the room tapping his fingers on his chin. The rangers all stood up holding onto their Overdrive Trackers.

"Dad, have you seen Rose around, we can't find her" asked Mack. Hartford finally came to a stop and faced the rangers.

"Rose in the Command Centre and she has discovered something quite disrupting?" Andrew said. The rangers and Mr. Hartford walked down to the Command Centre under the mansion.

When they walked in, they found Rose with the same worried look as Mr. Hartford.

"What have you found Rose?" asked Mack. The rangers gathered around Rose and examined the computer screen in front of them.

"There is this weird, powerful energy coming from somewhere unknown, and I cant track it down" she explained.

"Do you think its Moltor or Flurious?" asked Ronnie

"Or maybe the Fearcats or Miratrix and that Ninja dude?" asked Dax.

Rose shrugged and looked at her fellow teammates "Whatever it is, its very powerful and it wont be easy to get rid of" she said, continuing to examine the flashing red dot in an unknown area.

Flurious' Ice Cave

A large polar bear looking creature came running into the icy cave looking cheerful and happy,

"Ice cream, Ice Cream, I love Ice Cream" he chanted. He then sat on to the ice throne and put his feet up holding his ice cream in his hands.

"I think strawberry ice cream is the best ice cream in the world!" he continued to chant. Suddenly a dark chilling presence entered the room.

"Norg, you fool, don't you know that is my throne and only I may sit there!!" the chilly presence said. Norg then hopped out of the icy throne and bowed to his master.

"Oh I am sorry about that Master Flurious, it's just that I was eating my ice cream and…" he mumbled after he got interrupted by Flurious.

"I don't care, get out of my chair and stay out or else you will be banished from this place or vaporized to dust!" Flurious continued to shout. Norg then ran off dropping his ice cream on the floor. Chillers then came into the throne room and reported some interesting news.

"What? a force more powerful than myself, you must be joking, I bet my brother has something to do with this!" Flurious said as he sat into his throne and prepared to make contact with his fiery brother Moltor.

Moltor's Volcano

At the top of a volcano laid Moltor's lair and his army of Lava Lizards, the evil burning hot Moltor sat in his fiery throne watching the image of the new unknown powerful force coming towards Earth.

"This isn't good; don't tell me that another poser like that Thrax guy is coming!" Moltor yelled to his Lizards. He then got out of the throne and went to communicate with his brother Flurious.

"Maybe my ignorant brother knows something about this masquerade…" he pressed a couple of high temperature buttons and a screen came up of the icy cave.

"What are you doing now Moltor?" asked Flurious looking at his brother through his own screen. Moltor slammed his fist on the screen and growled.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing, what is this strange new power, I have a terrible feeling it succeeds the power that of mine" Moltor said as he started to stroll around.

Flurious scratched his icy hair and remained calm.

"I have the same feeling as well, brother… this is no ordinary power, we may need to draw out the rangers and see if they know anything" Flurious suggested.

Moltor stopped strolling and ran back to the screen,

"What do you mean "we", I will go and draw the rangers out and find out what is going on" he shouted.

Flurious looked angry and yelled back. "No, I will draw out the rangers and see what is going on".

South-West from town

The wind rushed rapidly, the trees blew wildly as swords and blasters clashed on one another. Four figures were fighting each other in swift moves.

Revealing to be the two Fear Cats fighting against Miratrix and Kamdor. Miratrix did a back flip into the air, dodging Benglo's blast from his sword. Mig's sword then suddenly clashed again with Kamdor's. Kamdor and Miratrix regrouped together injured from their battle.

"Soon, one of us will come up on top of the rest" yelled Kamdor; the injured Fearcats gave a loud grunt and teleported away.

Kamdor and Miratrix started to teleport as well, until Miratrix stopped.

"Miratrix, lets go, hurry up" Kamdor said with fury, but the stunned Miratrix stood as still as a statue.

"There….is something…….. Out there!" she stuttered. Kamdor walked towards her in wonder.

"What are you talking about, what is out there...?" Miratrix looked at her master with a determined look.

"Master, you must follow me, I can sense this great power, greater than we have ever fought against" she continued and got ready to teleport.

"This had better be good, Miratrix" Kamdor said as he teleported with his companion.

Meanwhile, meters away from the battlefield, stood a man in a mysterious red cape with hi tech goggles.

"This is worse than I thought, this could very well be the end of humanity, I better start acting fast or we are all doomed…..". The man reached for his communicator and spoke into it.

"OK, let's get to work, we can't take any risks". Another mysterious figure not to far from him answered "OK, let's go".

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please look forward to more in the near future, and please don't hesitate to review, I love reviews.**


	2. The Mysterious Encounter

FOREVER RED:

THE SECOND MISSION

Chapter 2 – The Mysterious Encounter

Main Centre of Town

In the main centre of town, innocent people were going on with their ordinary lives and living in peace; until they all heard a woman's scream. All the people were running for their lives away from the terror that they saw behind them.

Moltor and his army of Lava Lizards started trashing the city, in an attempt to lure the rangers out.

"Yes, yes, yes, destroy it all, those pesky rangers have to come out some time soon" yelled Moltor over all the screams. He then raised his sword and blasted a nearby building smashing it into pieces.

Not to far away from where Moltor was attacking rushed Flurious and his army of Chillers towards where his brother was, attacking innocent people on the way.

"I will lure those rangers out, before my brother and find out what is going on FIRST!" Flurious said. He raised his staff and shot a large beam of energy to where Moltor was, as he increased his speed.

Command Centre under Hartford's Mansion

Mr. Hartford pointed his finger towards the flashing red dot.

"What ever this thing is, we need to be in our guard and look out for anything suspicious" he said, looking at his team. The rangers nodded to each other and turned away from the monitor.

Suddenly the alarm bells started ringing, the rangers turned back to the monitor screen as Rose punched in a few co-ordinates.

"Well, speaking of suspicious would that count?" asked a sarcastic Dax. Andrew Hartford monitored the screen and took a look at Dax

"Yes, I'm afraid that would count as suspicious, go rangers, and be on the look out for anything related to what we saw earlier" Andrew finished as the rangers lined up ready to morph.

"Don't worry Dad; we'll watch out for anything that out of the ordinary, count on us…. Ready" called Mack as all the rangers reached out for their Overdrive Trackers.

"READY… Overdrive Accelerate!!" the rangers morphed into their respective suits and teleported to where Moltor and Flurious where.

Main Centre of Town

"Hah, nothing like the smell of fear in the morning" laughed Moltor as he continued to trash the city. But he was soon interrupted by his brother, Flurious.

"Well brother, what brings you here, and don't tell me it's to find the jewels, because I have heard that already" shouted Flurious gripping his staff. His brother gripped his fiery sword and got read to fight.

"Didn't I tell you, that I would lure out the rangers, but no you never listen to me do you" shouted back Moltor.

Flurious growled and charged for Moltor, Moltor did the same and charged for Flurious with their armies behind them ready to create a huge fight.

"Hey, make up your mind, who you're going to fight, each other or us….."

Both armies suddenly stopped and looked around for the voice they just heard.

"Who said that, answer me!" yelled Moltor.

"Show yourself, NOW!!" shouted an angered Flurious.

They looked up towards one of the buildings to see the six rangers standing, waiting for them to attack.

"Finally, you annoying rangers show, come down and fight" called Moltor, Flurious getting into a fighting position.

The rangers then got into a posing position:

"Kick Into Overdrive, Red Ranger"

"Kick Into Overdrive, Black Ranger"

'Kick Into Overdrive, Blue Ranger"

"Kick Into Overdrive, Yellow Ranger"

"Kick Into Overdrive, Pink Ranger"

"Kick Into Overdrive, Mercury Ranger"

"Power Rangers Operation Overdrive!" all rangers called.

Flurious blasted a beam from his staff at the rangers, making them jump from the building onto the ground floor. The rangers then started battle with the Chillers and the Lava Lizards.

Mack took on a group of Chillers, kicking them to the ground in a series of back flips and punching them into walls.

Will and Dax called for their Drive Defender's and started slashing a group of Lava Lizards, while Rose, Ronnie and Tyzonne called for their Drive Defenders and Drive Detector slashing away at the group of Chillers and Lava Lizards and blasting them into each other.

All the Lava Lizards and Chillers were defeated and only stood Flurious and Moltor, Mack and Tyzonne took on Moltor while, Flurious fought Ronnie, Rose and Dax. Suddenly Will stood still and started looking at something.

"Will c'mon, what are you doing?" asked Ronnie, but Will kept looking far into the distance.

"I thought I just saw…… oh never mind" he said as he started helping out Mack and Tyzonne take on Moltor.

Not to far from the battlefield, stood the two mysterious figures in red cloaks watching over the rangers' battle Moltor and Flurious.

"Is it time yet, they have the right to know as soon as possible" said one cracking his

knuckles. But the other figure stood still, waiting for the right moment.

The two groups of good and evil split up and started into one another's eyes.

"Tell us rangers, what do you know of this incredible power lurking not to far from this planet?" spoke Flurious injured and puffing hard.

The rangers all looked confused as to what was going on.

"So you know about it as well, well we don't know either" answered Mack, gripping onto his Drive Defender. Rose then stood forward and pointed towards the enemy.

"What are you planning to do this time; this power is too great for any of us…." Moltor laughed and raised his sword towards the rangers.

"So you don't know either do you, well in that case, it will be me who will take this mysterious power… and not you!" Moltor said as he blasted a beam from his sword, knocking the rangers back several feet.

Flurious looked at his mad driven brother and raised his staff towards him.

"What do you mean, you will get the power, this power exceeds that of any of us, I'm sure that you wont even get to see it, will you, brother?" commented Flurious.

Moltor turned around to face his brother,

"You will be next, I get the power and destroy anyone else who gets in my way!" he shouted blasting a group of Chillers, almost hitting Flurious.

"OK brother, we shall see who has the worst fate, because I guarantee you, this power WILL destroy you" Flurious said as he and his army of Chillers teleported from the battlefield.

"Man, those two don't get along at all do they" said Will as he and the other rangers got up off their feet.

Moltor stared at the rangers and got ready to make another attack, until suddenly there was a large shock of lightning and a huge blast towards the rangers and Moltor.

"What in the world was that?" asked Ronnie getting back to her feet once again. The other rangers looked around until they saw a large mechanical robot attacking the city with the Fearcats in it.

"Oh great just what we need, a large robot attacking the city' said Dax, Mack got ready to call Spenser so he could summon the zords until he saw another enemy.

Kamdor and Miratrix were walking towards the battlefield, ready to make an attack.

"What do we do now? we cant leave Kamdor and Miratrix attack the city" asked Tyzonne, Mack then cut in.

"But we cant let that Fearcats robot destroy the city either" he said grabbing his tracker.

Kamdor then started laughing as he joined with Moltor.

"We shall unite just this once, so we can destroy the rangers, then the power is mine" Kamdor said clashing his sword with Moltor's. Moltor didn't look too happy about the arrangement.

"Fine just this once, but we shall see who's power it is after this" he said.

The rangers looked confused and were figuring out what their plan was.

"OK, where going to have to split up, Tyzonne can you take on that robot until we can join you?" asked Mack.

Tyzonne was just about to nod, until he was interrupted by a mysterious figure.

"That wont be necessary friend, call your zords and stop that robot, we can handle things here" said a voice.

"Who said that?" asked Tyzonne, everyone on the battlefield looked up onto the roof side of a nearby building and saw two figures.

They both jumped down in a fashionable way and looked at their enemies.

The rangers saw the faces of two past rangers, ready for action.

"Alright your on, this shouldn't be too hard" said one of the figures.

"Lets morph!" said the other figure………………….

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and keep guessing who these two past rangers are, you might be able to guess the first one, but im sure you wont for the second... look forward to the third chapter coming soon… please review.**


End file.
